


smother

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smotherbox, facesitting, ignoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Gabriel doesn’t look up when Jesse comes in--he’s too busy pouring over the paperwork fanned out across his desk, signing and browsing a dozen classified documents--but Jesse has never had a problem getting Gabriel’s attention when he wants it. He walks over and sets the big box down in the middle of Gabriel’s desk, right over the manilla folder outlining their next mission to Thailand.“It came,” Jesse announces cheerfully.





	smother

It’s a new step, a progression in their relationship, that took him months to talk Gabriel into--and as he walks up to the Commander’s office with his boxed-up package under his arm, the excitement has Jesse’s belly tangled up in knots.

His hand shakes as he knocks on the sleek metal door, but all it takes is Gabriel’s familiar voice to have him settling--that low rumble he knows so well tells him to enter, and Jesse walks inside with purpose.

Gabriel doesn’t look up when Jesse comes in--he’s too busy pouring over the paperwork fanned out across his desk, signing and browsing a dozen classified documents--but Jesse has never had a problem getting Gabriel’s attention when he wants it. He walks over and sets the big box down in the middle of Gabriel’s desk, right over the manilla folder outlining their next mission to Thailand.

“It came,” Jesse announces cheerfully.

Gabriel’s gaze flicks up to him, dark and intense and clearly unhappy at being disturbed; but then he seems to realize just what the box contains. A hint of a smile slowly pulls at the corners of his lips, barely more than a half-crooked twitch as he starts to slip into headspace.

“Well then, pet.” He sits back in his chair, and grabs for the box. “Let’s get it broken in, shall we?”

-x-

But once everything is settled, Jesse’s almost afraid that Gabriel will take ‘broken in’ literally.

The smotherbox he’s strapped into is entirely restrictive--keeps his head elevated so his face is pressed right up against the hole in the top--and he can’t even squirm when he hears the wood squeaking very quietly under the application of Gabriel’s weight. 

“Stay quiet, pet,” Gabriel tells him, his voice firm as he glances down at Jesse between his thick thighs. “I’ll let you out when I’m done with my paperwork. Until then, I don’t want any distractions.”

And then he sits down, and traps Jesse in a humid world of musk-scent and darkness.

It takes him a few moments to adjust--a few moments of breathing in the almost sour smell of Gabriel’s sweat, of feeling the warmth of his balls, soft and velvety where they lie draped over Jesse’s nose--but when he does, it’s the quickest descent into subspace that Jesse’s ever experienced. He allows himself a minute to just lay there and exist, relish in his forced helplessness under his Dominant, before a sharp smack to his thigh startles him out of his reverie. 

“Get to work,” Gabriel barks. Jesse has to catch himself, before he nods.

Instead he tilts his head up a little, and licks up into the damp, dark space he’s confined to. With nothing else to focus on, the sharp, tangy flavour of Gabriel’s sweat is extra thick across his tongue; potent and musky when he laves wetly over the low-hanging swell of Gabriel’s balls.

Jesse tries every trick he can think of, to draw some noise from Gabriel, to please him--licks hot and slick over the space right behind his balls, pulls one into his mouth to suckle on. When that still doesn’t work--doesn’t do anything but make Gabriel squirm a little, readjusting his seat on his face--Jesse whines in frustration. Quickly running out of ideas, Jesse lightly suckles at the little pucker of Gabriel’s hole, then points his tongue and tries to spear it up past the tight clench.

 _That_ finally draws a noise: Gabriel gasps softly, his body going a little tenser where he sits above him. Encouraged, Jesse grins faintly and does it again; plunging his tongue in slow, deep thrusts past the slackened rim to hear Gabriel’s breathing hitch.

He so desperately wants a reaction--just wants some kind of feedback from Gabriel, some kind of return. But after his initial slip of composure, Gabriel returns to being quiet; just sitting on the box and doing his paperwork, entirely ignoring the frantic body beneath working so hard to please him.

If he wasn’t hard as a rock, straining against the fabric of his fatigues at the idea of being so thoroughly used, Jesse would almost mind.


End file.
